


Tick, tock goes the clock

by Bezaliel, bezaliel angel of shadows (Bezaliel)



Category: Date A Live, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, DadSnipe, F/M, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku has Kurumi's powers but altered, Other, Tags Are Fun, but could you guys like recommend tags?, but not too much i think, here you go, i think, i'll stop now, like wut?, my gramar kinda sucks, tho idk how to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bezaliel/pseuds/Bezaliel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bezaliel/pseuds/bezaliel%20angel%20of%20shadows
Summary: “It hurts” was the only thing that went through his head as he screamed hunched in on himself laying on the ground and holding his eye.It felt like someone inserted a needle in his eye and was trying to pull it out, “it hurts! Mom help!” He wanted to scream, but it hurt too much.sry for the bad summary.
Relationships: Midoriya Inko/Snipe, Midoriya Izuku & Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Snipe, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic!!! i hope you enjoy it and pleas leave a comment and give critique or tips. (≧∇≦)/

It was a day like any other, Izuku was out and playing heroes and villains with katsuki and some other kids. Izuku glanced over to where his mom and aunt Mitsuki where siting and smiled at his mom when he noticed she too had glanced over too where they were playing. 

The sun was beginning to color the sky in orange, and it wouldn't be long before he had to go home. 

He stopped playing when he heard his mom calling him saying it was time to go home. Izuku looked over at his best friend Bakugou “Kacchan” Katsuki. “sorry Kacchan I have to go home” he told his friend, looking apologetic. Katsuki just huffed “whatever nerd, you better come back tomorrow!” 

Izuku nodded and smiled running over to his mom “bye kacchan!” he yelled to his friend. Katsuki just grunted and continued playing. 

Whilst running over to his mom he noticed it, a slight throb in his left eye. It annoyed him a bit, but he did not think much of it. That was until suddenly not too far away from his mother that an immense pain erupted from within his eye, forcing him to fall to the ground. 

“It hurts” was the only thing that went through his head as he screamed hunched in on himself laying on the ground and holding his eye. 

It felt like someone inserted a needle in his eye and was trying to pull it out, “it hurts! Mom help!” He wanted to scream, but it hurt too much. 

~~~<*>~~~ 

Inko’s POV 

Inko was having a great day, she woke up feeling well rested and ready for the day. She woke up Izuku and started to prepare breakfast whilst Izuku got out of bed. 

She looked up from what she was doing when she heard small feet running in, she looked down and saw her adorable three-year-old trying to get up on a chair. She smiled to herself as she heard him ramble on about some new hero heed seen on TV. 

She sighed to herself, “he's getting so big, almost four years old. “and soon her baby boy would get his quirk. 

After breakfast she got Izuku ready for kindergarten helping him with his shoes, even though he insisted he could do it himself saying “I'm a big boy now!” and just pouting adorably when Inko just laughed. 

They walked together towards the kindergarten, Izuku rambling on about heroes and Inko smiling and nodding. Adding commentary here and there. 

When they arrived Izuku gave Inko a hug and told her he loved her, warming her heart and then ran in towards Katsuki when he spotted him. She then went onwards towards work. 

~~~<*>~~~ 

When she was finished at work she went and picked up Izuku and went home to make dinner. Later after diner she took Izuku to the park and met up with Mitsuki. 

They were talking and enjoying each other's company, sharing gossip and laughing. And before she knew it the sun was starting to go down. She looked over to where Izuku was playing with Katsuki and some other kids having fun. He looked over to where she and Mitsuki where sitting and gave him a smile. 

“I think it's time me and Izuku went home, it’s getting late.” she told Mitsuki who looked a little disappointed but nodded. “Me and the brat will be leaving soon too.” she said looking over to see the kids playing, a small smile on her lips. 

Inko nodded and called on Izuku “Izuku it’s time to go home!” He looked over at me and then turned towards Katsuki saying something, then turning and running towards me but not before shouting goodbye. 

Inko was having a good day, but as they say nothing good lasts forever. 

One moment Izuku was running over, looking happy and smiling. Then the next moment he was laying on the ground holding his eye and screaming. 

Inko froze up, she didn't know what to do. Her baby was laying on the ground screaming his heart out and Inko just froze. What snapped her out of it was when his shadow started to expand, and a red barrier appeared. It wasn't too big, but it looked like the grass was... withering. The same was happening to the trees inside. 

She called anyone she could think of that could possibly help, the police, the hospital. She called anyone she could think of. 

~~~<*>~~~ 

Izuku’s POV 

The pain was beginning to lessen until it was just a dull throb in his eye, he looked around mind hazy. He saw some kind of red-ish barrier around him, everything inside withered and dead. He didn’t know what was happening and he started to get scared. That's when he heard it, a chime and then everything went black. 

~~~<*>~~~ 

He woke up slowly, body aching and eye throbbing slightly. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt too heavy. He moved a bit and could fell something covering him. He heard a noise beside him and tried to look over. 

“it’s just me Izuku.” he heard his mother say, and instantly started to calm down. He slowly tried to open his eyes and heard his mom gasp. He looked at her in confusion, when she started to rummage through her bag. “Mom what are-” he was interrupted when his mom brought forth a mirror and pointed it at him. 

He looked at it confused for a moment before he noticed his left eye. It. Was. A. CLOCK. His eye was a clock. Izuku could feel the excitement bubbling inside him. 

He was getting giddy, he had a quirk, A QUIRK. He was so curious what it did, did it tell time? Could he manipulate time? Did it allow him to adapt to different time zones? Andomgimsoexcitedwhatdoesitdoineedtokn- and then he heard it again. A chime like the one from an old grandfather clock, and from his mom’s expression she heard it too. 

They both looked around confused until a clock appeared out of thin air. Izuku looked over at it and it chimed again, it felt like it said hello and so Izuku answered it “hello?” 

His mom looked at him and the clock in confusion. Izuku looked over at the clock “what’s your name?” he asked the clock. Another chime and this time Izuku felt a name appear in his mind. 

Zafkiel. 

That was the clocks name. He looked at it for a moment. “Zafkiel are you my quirk?” he asked the clock. it chimed in conformation, and Izuku started to giggle and laugh. 

And inko just looked so confused and done with things.


	2. Update *2

Hi! I'm so sorry that i haven't updated in a long time! A lot of shit has been happening in my life and i've been having an writer's block. But the story is not abandoned. 

-Bezaliel

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! hope to see you next time. (●´∀｀●)


End file.
